legendsofterrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Temple of Love
Lovers have always been known for being extremely passionate and tending to live in the moment. Unfortunately record keeping was often neglected in favor of spreading our Love, and the temple was left with few written scrolls when Shilana left the lands. The history here has been re-constructed from those few records, and the personal recollections of temple members. While the records may have met a mysterious fate unknown, the memories, loyalty, and devotion felt toward this temple not only survived, but flourished. Now, with Rexington's ascension as Immortal of Love, we have the opportunity to not only re-construct the history of our temple, but to restore to life our home, our hearts, and our future. The Temple Of Love was first created by Shilana many years ago. Shilana was an astounding woman who's love for all touched many hearts throughout the lands. Shilana started life as a mortal like the rest of us, however as a reward for her tireless work and dedication to the lands she was appointed by Lady Kyria as Heroine of Pleasure. She served Lady Kyria and the temple of Fate for many years, until one day, the Mistress of Chaos entered the land. It was a dark day, as the Mistress of Chaos plotted to poison all of Terris. Demonstrating her great love for the land, Shilana bravely drank the entire vial of poison; sacrificing herself for the benefit of all within Terris. When the events were learned, the citizens of Terris protested and went to great lengths to search out an antidote. The Thief, Tarelna, managed to discover it through great peril to herself, and quickly raced it back to the dying Shilana. Deori, in his wisdom, viewed this great loving self-sacrifice and elevated Shilana to become the first Immortal of Love. Her first act as an Immortal was to reward the bravery of Tarelna and appoint her Heroine of Love. Tarelna was Love's first Heroine, however the temple has had the honor of having many other dedicated Heroes and Heroines, including Amathar, Chantel, Fabio, Leafeater, Robyn, Syrai and Torretan. The temple flourished under Shilana's reign, and Love was divided into 5 branches, Spiritual, Physical, Metaphysical, Material, and Obscure, each headed by a Master or Mistress. Some of those folk who dedicated themselves building and serving the first temple of Love were Ruchart, Rexington, Mesa, Danalon, Adonna, Angele, Cary, Valus, aswell as many many more. Despite the endless devotion of its members, there were times when the temple struggled. There were those who walked the lands that did not understand Love, and despised it and all that it stood for. The temple persevered, though, for they understood that Love cannot be denied. They knew that those who had rejected Love had chosen their own path, and while our templars might have wished to help bring them back, Love cannot be forced on anyone. The temple continued to grow and prosper, until that fateful day when Shilana left the lands. The temple was devastated by her loss, and despite the efforts of many, there was a general feeling that the Love in the lands had faded. Many members felt that with Shilana's loss, the temple had died, and chose to leave to pursue other temples. There were a dedicated few, however, who struggled to persevere and ensure that Love was not forgotten in the lands. Heal, Aroura, Magdin, Rogueboy, Axis, Palila, Pinecone, Selanie, and Farol maintained their loyalty and devotion and remained in the dormant temple for over 50 years, guided only by their faith that Love would someday return. Their faith and devotion was rewarded as, with Rexington's ascension as Immortal of Love, the temple doors were once more thrown wide, and the power of Love felt throughout the land. With Rexington's rise, we enter a new era of Love. Once more, our numbers swell as old members and new flock to the temple. While we will always cherish the memory of Shilana and her temple in our hearts, we have the opportunity now to re-create the temple, give it new life and new direction. With that in minds, we turn our faces toward the bright future of the Temple of Love under our Lord Rexington. Category:Temples Category:History